Slow Burn
by ForTheLoveOfWordsAndTea
Summary: The Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy attend Hogwarts for their, hopefully, calm eighth year. They live together, eat together... Sleep together if you catch my hippogriff. Enjoy. (Rated M just in case, and for language)
1. Chapter 1

**It has been forever (near on) since I have last wrote any semblance of a short story, so once the idea popped into my head for this one I decided to write down my thoughts. I have typed with a serious force of concentration to ensure that every ounce of my storytelling capabilities has gone into my writing, I pray it is good enough. Enjoy.**

"This will be a difficult year, but I have great hopes for its success at producing another group of fine wizards and witches. And with that, you are all dismissed. Good evening, and good luck with your studies. " Professor McGonagall, now Head Mistress of Hogwarts, waved everyone off to bed.

The new first years, both eager and nervous, followed behind the Prefects like little owls turning their heads to and fro. The older students went off and about heading to their dormitories, or off with friends from other houses hoping to get more time to discuss how their summers had gone. And sitting at a new undefined house table, sat all the returning, new formed eighth year students. All four of them.

Harry , Ron, and Hermione huddled together to avoid the stares. Not that they ever truly could. Draco sat somewhat alone while being across from the golden trio. His did his best to avoid eye contact and conversation, but being the only eighth year Slytherin didn't help his case at all in trying to get into the good graces of them. Ron could only sit and glare occasionally at Draco due to the swats on the arm Hermione kept giving him every time he was caught. Harry only every so often glanced at Draco. His emotions toward the blonde were very confusing. It was a mixture of all those years of loathing mixed with new found pity. The pity, he regretted to think it, was over powering the hate. Curse his kind heart. When McGonagall finally sent them off to bed it was as good a time as any to actually speak to Draco.

"So..." Harry swallowed some air trying to think of his next words carefully, "I suppose we're all going to be living together for a while."

There came no response from any of the other three at the table. Ron glared down at his hands. Hermione took in a small breath, bit her lip and stared at Draco for some sort of reaction. And Draco himself seemed to either not heard Harry, or that he had and was just not going to respond.

"McGonagall set it all up for us. I came and saw our dormitories a few days ago. They're not so bad." Harry said hoping to spark some sort of reciprocation out of Draco.

None came for a while. Then, sensing that Harry wouldn't leave him be until he said a word, Draco spoke up, "Don't expect me to lead the way. I just got here today and have no clue how to get to bed." He mumbled.

Hermione smiled a little and tugged Rons arm to get him moving.

"Follow me then." Harry said getting up.

Draco only got up due to his need for sleep, and only that, or so he tried to convince himself it was for only that reason. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his head, one that had only made itself apparent a little over a two years ago. It was a tiresome sort of nag. Even more recently though there was another sort of nag. A persistent one. A persistently annoying one. And sitting among the golden trio only made that new nag near on unbearable.

In a begrudging manner Draco kept pace with Harry, fully aware that Hermione and Ron were trailing behind like guards to the chosen one. Not that Draco would do anything to Harry. It was because of Harry, that Draco was even still alive.

The staircase was buzzing with activity as they climbed, finally on the fourth floor landing Harry veered left. "Nearly there. The password is 'freedom' by the way. Fitting right?" Harry said trying to ease the tension.

Harry made a right turn down a short stop hall and paused in front of a ceiling to floor length tapestry depicting a unicorn battling a dragon. By the look of it the dragon was about to be speared in the eye any second.

"Freedom." Harry said clearly to the tapestry before pulling the drapery aside and revealing an arched door. "Welcome home." He opened the door and stepped in the room beyond.

Hermione followed suite and had a firm grip on Rons arm knowing full well if left alone with Draco the red head would make the blonde feel unwelcomed.

"Freedom... Yeah, right." Draco mumbled and stepped past the drape.

It was a small tunneled hall that opened up to a large, well lit room. Comfy sofas and chaise lounge chairs formed a semi circle opposite a fireplace. The lighting didn't come from any windows, but from what could be described as a golden globed, glowing ceiling. It wasn't an over bearing sort of brightness, but still warm and inviting. It was far from the green glow that Draco had become accustomed to in the dungeons.

"We each get our own room, and bathroom too. Don't try going in Hermione's room uninvited, McGonagall put a load of charms on it." Harry brushed his hand in the general direction of Hermione's room.

"You heard him, keep out." Hermione said, plopping herself down on a sofa trying to make light of their current living predicament. "That means no sneaking into my room for my homework."

"As if I would have to sneak in. You'll just snatch up my assignments and correct me anyway." Ron sat next to Hermione, lifted her legs and put them in his lap to get comfortable. "What time is our first class tomorrow?"

While the group exchanged pleasantries Draco slunk towards the rooms. He was so tired he just walked into the first room he came to and closed the door behind himself.

It was furnished the same way the Slytherin dormitories were except for a few minor details. The bed was a simple boarding, slightly bigger than the single ones the students beds were. No House crest lay on the quilting, which made sense seeing as the returning eighth years were just making up for their final year classes and weren't a part of the Houses. There was desk in a corner of the room by a large stained glass window that oversaw the school green houses. There was also a dresser, that Draco made a swift beeline to in search of his pajamas.

Upon opening the top drawer Draco realized he was in the wrong room. The only article in the drawer was an album of photos. Being curious Draco opened it up and flipped through the pages slowly.

The first few photos he could only guess at as to who was in them. The Potters. Smiling and waving up at Draco, not knowing of the dark misdeeds of his past. In another photo Draco recognized Sirius Black from the old wanted posters. After some of those photos there came ones of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Some photos of more Weasley's were mixed in, and other photos held Longbottom, and that Looney girl from Ravenclaw.

"Find anything?" Harry said from the doorway. He had entered the room and closed the door quietly while Draco was distracted.

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin being caught and turned around holding the open photo album. He felt embarrassed and his cheeks started to turn a slight shade of pink. It was to late to try and talk his way out of going through Harry's personal belongings so instead he closed the album softly and held it out for Harry to take.

"I was looking for my pajamas and I didn't know it was your room til I opened the drawer." Draco said his voice going low and sounding defeated.

"It's alright. You kind of disappeared before I could point out your room. It's next door to the left." Harry took the album from Draco and opened it up to the first page. He smiled sadly down at his parents then closed the book again. "I don't mind you looking, you know." Harry offered the photos back to Draco.

Draco didn't know what to say. He didn't take the album though instead opting for trying to make a smooth step around Harry to get to the door.

"There's no hard feelings you know. I understand everything. I can't say I relate in anyway to what you went through at all, but I can empathize with your struggles. It can't have been easy. " Harry turned around watching Draco reach for the door knob.

"I don't deserve to be empathized with." Draco whispered.

"Maybe not. But isn't that for me to decide? " Harry asked. After receiving no answer and watching Draco's back for a minute Harry continued "We've all spoken about this out there before I came in. You won't expect any trouble from us. Even Ron. Though you may get some glares. Ron can hold a grudge, but he'll get over it in due time. 'Mione will ease him up to the idea of you being part of the group soon enough."

"Part of the group?" Draco asked, his hand on the doorknob. He was stuck in an almost frozen state.

"Well yeah. Despite us growing up in different houses and what we all went through with the war, we're a group. You included. You played your part as much as anybody else did. "

"The part of a double crossing ferret." Draco snapped.

"No, the part of a survivalist like we all were. You were as much of a victim as the rest of us. Besides, Voldemort couldn't take credit for you being a ferret to begin with." Harry chuckled. Draco finally turned around and let go of the knob.

That incessant nagging was making it's way up Draco's gut into his throat. It was a terrible feeling that he held onto. It was sheer fear that Draco swallowed back everything he knew was ready to spew forth because the moment he let it all out there was no taking it back. There was no running or hiding. And there was definitely a possible death sentence for Draco the moment he spilled all his guts. The fear of the unknown is what kept Draco steady.

Instead of the spew Draco opted for something else on his mind.

"If I was such a ferret, why did you save me?"

"A lot of reasons. The main one being I wanted to be better than Voldemort. I could ask you the same question though. You had me cornered. Why let me live? " Harry paused, and when Draco didn't answer yet again he continued on "Maybe... Maybe it's because you wanted to be better than him too?"

Damn that Potter, right again.

"Pretty much." Draco mumbled.

"I thought as much. And the fact that you are standing here talking to me only proves that I was right about saving you. Just have to trust our instincts sometimes." Harry took a slow step forward towards Draco and held out his hand for the blonde to shake.

Draco swallowed again. Holding back what he wanted to say was causing him pain. He slowly took a steadying breath, two steps forward, and held out his own hand to Harry.

Harry closed the gap and shook Draco's hand awkwardly. There was something in that moment that seemed more off then usual with Draco. The blonde looked close to being sick.

Harry looked from their clasped handshake to Draco's face and blinked. In that one instant, that blink of an instant, Draco had cracked.

The nagging pain Draco had been feeling build up broke forth In a different wave than he expected. The moment Harry and him joined hands it was like the flood gates of all emotion let lose. There was happiness and confusion, sadness, some self loathing, pride, and a new emotion that he hadn't given a name to.

And with all those emotions going haywire at a single handshake Draco could no longer contain himself. And upon instinct he did the only thing he could think of.

He leaned forward as Harry blinked and kissed the green eyed, scar head on the mouth.

 **Be sure to leave me a review. This is only the start off. I'm going to make this one a slow, lovely burn. If you liked it, or not, all comments are welcome. Next chapter will be up soon enough. ^_^ Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far so good. My creative story writing that has been dormant for so long is coming back in full swing. Look how fast I got this chapter out! I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and are eager to read some more. So without further ado, chapter 2. (Ha! Ryhmed.) Enjoy.**

* * *

Pulling away slowly, realization began to dawn on Draco. First, that in his rush of hormones Draco managed to close the gap between him and Harry, their hands were still connected from the handshake. Second, Draco moved his left hand to pull Harry in closer by caressing the nape of the green eyed boys neck. Third, the persistent nagging that made Draco nearly sick earlier was gone. And Lastly, that Draco was in love with Harry Potter. Merlins pants!

Harry did his own realizations. The first, that Draco finally got the best of him. Just not in a way he expected. Second that Draco was a good kisser, not that he would ever admit such a thing to the blonde. Would inflate Draco's ego too much. Third, that he actually liked being kissed by Draco. And lastly, sweet snitches, Draco Malfoy just kissed him!

When the boys finally processed what just happened they tried to evaluate what the other might be thinking.

Draco's face was reddening even brighter than a Weasley's hair. And Harry couldn't keep himself from smirking. It started off small and embarrassed until it became a full blown smile.

Neither one of them spoke, stepped apart, or even let go of the others hand.

Draco was the first to break their silence.

"If you think I'm going to apologize for that, you're wrong." Draco's voice was a little shakey with nerves. He looked down at their still clasped hands. Draco was hoping he wasn't about to be snubbed like he had been before years ago when Harry and himself had first met.

This was very different though. That first meet up was a snub for friendship. And this time... What sort of snub was Draco looking to get?

"It wouldn't be in character for you to apologize." Harry said, still smiling.

Draco looked up at the raven haired boy. Was Harry poking fun at him? Judging by the enormous grin, Draco would say yes. He couldn't help his own small grin formulating now that Harry wasn't pushing Draco away.

"I'm really at a further loss for words. You're going to have to come up with something clever or snarky this time." Harry broke the lingering silence.

"I'm just trying to not ruin the moment. I tend to mess up a lot and this time around I'm taking advantage of my second chance." Draco started to feel really comfortable in his current position. Hand in hand with Harry, less then a breath away from again kissing his once greatest school rival.

"You know I never really expected you'd kiss me. Here I thought you always hated me as much as Voldemort did." Harry said leaning his head forward and placing his forehead on Draco's shoulder. Draco tensed for a second and eased into the slight pressure on his collar bone.

"Not at all. I didn't hate you. I envied you. I was also hurt a bit when you didn't want to be my friend at first." Draco whispered . He couldn't bring himself to speak any louder.

"You were being a git. How else was I supposed to respond?" Harry shook his head as best he could, not removing himself from Draco's shoulder.

"Like you had I suppose."

"And how long have you been harboring these feelings for me exactly? " Harry asked bluntly.

Draco tensed up again.

"I wasn't harboring. More like misinterpreting." Draco mumbled. "My kissing you doesn't seem all that surprising?" he made it sound like a question.

"A misinterpretation of my own, I guess." Harry shrugged.

"And you didn't harbor any ...feelings? For me, I mean?"

"That's the misinterpretation. I guess I was obsessed with you our sixth year, I didn't realize in what way I was." Harry shook his head again "I was so stupid. Wasted all that time fighting and being angry with you."

"You weren't stupid. You knew I was hiding something." Draco clutched Harry's hand he still held tighter. His memory reverting to that dark time when he first became a Death Eater. I

"Yes. Well, I'd rather you not hide anything from me anymore if that's alright with you. I didn't like hurting you. " Harry flinched remembering the curse he cast on Draco. All those invisible gashes being sliced into the blonde. Blood flowing freely on the tile floor of the boys bathroom. Moaning Myrtle screaming. Harry would never be able to apologize enough for what he'd done.

Sensing where Harry's mind had wandered to Draco spoke up. "It's alright. I'm not mad. Maybe I was at the time, because it hurt like bloody hell. But I'm not mad anymore. I got wicked cool scars of my own now if that makes you feel any better."

"Oddly enough it doesn't. " Harry said now imaging the scars that were splayed to and fro on Draco's once flawless skin. Great, now he thinking about Draco being shirtless. Guilt and interest were not good thoughts to be having at the same time.

There came a bit of an awkward silence while the boys stood hand in hand, and forehead to shoulder. Draco played mindlessly with the Harry's hair that touches his neck, they stuck up at off angles which seemed fascinating. Harry tried to calm his thoughts while breathing in Draco's scent. Both boys ha d no idea what to say to one another seeing as they were both to used to fighting one another. Snogging an ex-enemy was new territory.

There came a knock on the door. "Harry?" It was Hermione.

Draco reacted. He took a step away from Harry and let go of their hands as if a pixie bit him.

Harry caught his balance having the solid body move away and release him. He caught a glimpse of the blonde before heading to open the door. All Harry could see on Draco's face was fear and regret.

"'Mione?" Harry opened the door and stepped back to let the bushy haired girl step into the room.

"I just want-" she stopped talking catching site of Draco.

Hermione paused and looked from her best friend to the blonde and back again.

"You aren't fighting are you? I mean we just got back and if McGonagall caught wind that-"

Harry interrupted her. "No. We're not fighting. We're talking. Promise. We're done here anyway. Good night, Draco." Harry tried to keep the hurt out of his voice as he stepped aside opening the door wider as he hadn't closed it yet for Draco to pass.

Taking the hint at his dismissal Draco nodded to Hermione and walked out the room trying to catch Harry's eye, but he was ignored. Harry looked down at his feet as Draco walked by. When it was clear that Draco had passed the threshold Harry closed the door with a sharper snap then he had meant to.

There was an exasperated sigh following the door closure.

"And you say you two weren't fighting." Hermione quipped.

* * *

 **Yikes. Trouble.**

 **Please feel free to review or favorite this chapter. I do appreciate feedback of any kind. Thank you. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**My editing was supremely rushed for the last chapter and I am so grateful none of you called me out for it, but I have to grind myself. I normally catch those things pretty quickly but I lapsed due to lack of sleep. I'm really sorry! I have slept and then edited this chapter as best as I could. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Draco rolled over quickly, tightening up his blankets after glimpsing the bright sun blazing in through his window. He had never been much of a morning person. Also, since he had once lived in the Slytherin dormitories, he wasn't used to the sun practically blinding him.

"Make it go away!" Draco groaned and tried to reach for his wand on the night stand keeping his whole self inside the blankets. After fumbling Draco finally grabbed hold of his wand and flicked it in the direction of the window. The drapes closed themselves, and Draco sat up reluctantly.

It has been a long night for the blonde boy. So many dreams of him and Harry together. Granted some of them were cliche, but they had been nice. Some hand in hand walks along the lake, kissing over butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks, him and Harry tangled up in his- .

No. Draco tried to stop the thought before it formulated otherwise he'd never make it to his first class. He stood up to stretch then heard a knock on the door.

"Draco? We're all heading down to breakfast. Would you like us to wait for you?" It was Hermione speaking.

It was very much out of the ordinary to be treated nicely, like a friend almost, by Hermione and the others. Draco thought maybe he could get used to that.

"I'm just waking up. I'll be a while. I'll see you all downstairs." Draco said loudly enough.

"If you don't make it in time we'll save you something then." Hermione's voice started to fade off.

"Unless I eat it all, of course." Draco could hear Weasley's voice fading off behind Grangers. He assumed that Harry must have went down to breakfast too.

Draco sighed. It was going to be a long day. Harry was mad at him, not that Draco wasn't used to it. Harry had always been upset with Draco in one way shape or form for years now, but this time it bothered Draco.

Not that Draco understood how the object of his affection could be mad at him. After the door slammed shut behind him last night Draco wanted nothing more than to barge right back into Harry's room and demand to know why the raven haired boy was so mad.

But that's how the old Draco would have handled the problem.

The new Draco, the second chance better version of Draco didn't do things like that. He was going to turn things around he thought to himself. Hopefully starting with why Harry was so mad, so that Draco could apologize.

Not looking forward to being late Draco ran his fingers through his hair, dressed, grabbed up his bag and wand, and exited his room only to stop short outside his door.

Harry hadn't gone down to breakfast after all. He was perched on the edge of a chaise lounger. Harry looked up at Draco as soon as the blonde came out of his room. It was clear Draco hadn't expected Harry to be in the common area.

"I thought you went down to breakfast." Draco's voice trailed off and he looked down at his feet.

"I wanted to wait for you, if that's okay?" Harry tried to catch Draco's eye but the blonde looked down and away.

"It's fine. Do as you like." Draco spoke as though he were a beaten man, too tired to continue even having a conversation.

"Any reason why you're not looking at me?" Harry asked.

"Didn't think you'd want to see me or talk to me." Draco mumbled. "You seemed mad at me last night. I still can't figure out why though." Draco said glancing up. Harry looked a little taken aback.

"You were the one mad at me though. Like you were ashamed of me for something. You jumped back pretty fast from me when 'Mione came knocking." Harry started to get angry so the tone in his voice had started to go up.

"I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if you would have wanted anyone to know. I don't even know if I want anyone to know. This is all new to me, and you too. It's nothing wrong a bloke liking another bloke, especially in the wizarding community. But you're the chosen golden boy and I'm the son of a death eater and things look complicated from this standing point. There's a lot to think about and discuss. " Draco rushed out near on every thought he had from last night when he had gone to bed. It's what kept him up most of the night.

"I'm a complication?" Harry finally asked after a moment's silence.

"Merlin! That's what you got from all of that?" Draco grabbed at his hair and tugged. "You're not a complication. I am. I'm the problem. Have been a problem. My feelings for you... " Draco trailed off.

"Are you rethinking them?" Harry asked standing up and taking a hesitant step towards Draco.

Draco looked up fully this time. Harry had sounded hurt and Draco felt his gut wrench. Harry was standing so close. Another step or two and they'd be within grabbing distance. Draco wanted nothing more than to get rid of the pain in Harry's voice that he put there. Draco could imagine in his minds eye pulling Harry closer and melding their lips together like they had last night.

Instead Draco took a small step away from Harry. "I'm not rethinking my feelings. They're adamant and aren't going to change. I just want to work through the rest. I want us to take things slow. If that's alright." Draco looked down again at his feet ashamed to admit and ask for what it was he really wanted.

Harry could see Draco was distressed and struggling with whatever thoughts or feelings were floating around the blonde boys head.

"I can understand that. Wanting to take things slow. After all we've been through... Slow sounds good." Harry said. Although in the back of Harry's mind, he didn't want to take things slow with Draco. Hadn't time been taken so much from them already? Harry wanted things to progress a little faster. But he understood the need of others more so than his own, and if he wanted to have any sort of relationship with the beautiful boy before him, Harry had to take it slow.

Yes, slow. Harry could do slow.

Draco looked at Harry with hopeful eyes. He never thought that Harry would ever go for his request. After all that Draco had put Harry through, Harry was willing to be patient for him. In that single moment, that span of time where Harry looked at Draco and Draco looked back, giving each other some hope; Draco decided he would do anything for Harry.

Draco nodded, probably just to reassure himself, or maybe confirm his agreement to take things slow, he didn't know. Either way, Draco took his own step towards Harry and raised a hand to the others cheek. It was small caress. It was soft, and gentle, and hesitant. It felt so nice to feel Draco's hand on his cheek, that Harry couldn't help but close the gap between them and press his lips to Draco's just as softly as the hand on his cheek touched him.

The blonde accepted the kiss. It was amazing. Like a shock to his system. It made Draco feel hot all over. He contained himself from taking the kiss any further than that though. After all, they were taking it slow.

"We should head down to breakfast now. We'll talk some more later about everything. And I do mean everything." Harry whispered as his and Draco's foreheads pressed together.

"Alright." Draco said and then kissed Harry's forehead, ignoring the prominent scar. There was more to Harry than that scar and Draco was finally given a chance to find it all out.

Harry stepped back and sighed. "Would it be too much, too soon, if I could maybe hold your hand?"

Draco bit his lip. Would it be too much too soon? There was a long pause while Harry let Draco think.

"Maybe just until we reach the Great Hall would be alright." Draco finally said.

Harry smiled. "I could live with that." Harry held out his hand to the blonde. "Let's go."

"Let's go." Harry's smile was contagious.

Together they left the common room behind and stepped past the threshold and tapestry into a new year, and a new budding...

 _What are we to one another now?_ Draco thought as he was led down the moving staircase to breakfast by the smiling raven haired boy.

* * *

 **I paid extra close attention to my editing this time around. Feel free to call me out of I missed anything. Favorite the story if you enjoyed it and all comments, good or bad, are welcomed. Hope you are enjoying the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So far the story is playing out how I want. Now I know it seems a little tedious right now, but we're getting to the good stuff I promise! I want to just say thank you real quick to those of you have made this story your favorite and are following it. You all are wonderful and I hope you enjoy what I have in store.**

* * *

Ron was currently scarfing down some sausages while Hermione read over their class schedules. At a distance Harry peaked into the Great Hall. Draco stood hidden by the door still clutching Harry's hand. They had indeed been late down to breakfast but it was an enjoyable walk to the Great Hall with Harry.

"Ready?" Harry asked turning around.

Draco's face fell. He hadn't wanted his time with Harry to end but all his worries were playing out in his brain. Draco gave Harry's hand a squeeze before letting go, and walking into the Great Hall on his own.

Hermione happened to look up from reading and saw Draco walking towards their table. "Good timing, Draco. There's just enough time to go over our courses and some food left for you and Harry that SOMEBODY hasn't already consumed."

Draco smirked and sat down opposite the two facing the entrance. Harry still hadn't followed him in.

Ron swallowed "I can't help it. Months of trout and whatever else we could find has given me a stronger appetite for the finer things. Like that bacon you've been hiding from me over there."

"It's for Harry and Draco. You've eaten all the ham and sausage already." Hermione chastised Ron while Draco set about putting jam on his toast. "Besides we don't have much time anyway. We have our first class, Herbology, and we're not meeting in the green houses as usual."

"Where are we having class then?" Ron asked not really sounding interested.

Draco lost interest too because at that second he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The youngest Weasley, and only girl of the pack, was standing just inside the entrance to the Great Hall and blocking Harry from entering.

Harry seemed to be having a heated quiet discussion with her from what Draco could see. He bit into his toast just watching. Draco hadn't kept up with the gossip mill in the longest time but he was sure that Harry had once been that girls boyfriend. After he swallowed a thought got Draco... _WERE HARRY AND THE WEASLEY STILL DATING?_

Draco dropped his toast and stood up abruptly startling Ron and Hermione. They saw the look of malice on the blonde boys face and turned in their seats to see what Draco was glaring at.

Harry was still having a heated discussion with Ginny and had looked in the general direction of his table when he saw movement. Draco was standing and watching him and Ginny. The look on the blondes face was a familiar one. A look of distaste and anger.

Catching Harry's eye, Draco stared for a second longer before grabbing up his bag and then began to make his way towards the two arguing in the entryway. Upon reaching the pair Draco didn't look at them, or speak to them. He just passed by bringing with him an air of rage.

"Draco?" Harry reached out a hand to the blonde as if to stop him. Draco kept looking straight ahead as he walked out the front doors to herbology class.

"What's his problem?" Ginny sneered. She was in no mood to deal with the once death eater.

"I'm pretty sure it's the same problem I have. " Harry snapped still staring after Draco.

"I just want to know where we stand. You've been avoiding me. Even Ron has been evading my questions." Ginny's tone changed to a person wanting pity.

"We stand nowhere. It's been over and then some between us." Harry said and turned to Ginny as Draco disappeared from sight.

"It's been over for you but not for me. I've waited a long time for us to be together and then you left and I waited again for us to come back together. Why are you so determined to just end it?" Ginny started to have that annoying whine in her voice.

Harry rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on. "I'm set in my decision. It's over. I'm done."

"It's cause there's someone else, isn't there?" Ginny said jumping to the only conclusion she could think of as to why Harry didn't want to be with her anymore.

"Yes, if you have to know, then yes." Harry was losing his patience.

Ginny stood rooted to her spot as if Harry had placed a sticking charm to the doorway and herself.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, Ginny. I've made up my mind and I'm not going to change it anytime soon." Harry ended the conversation by following the path Draco took out the front door. Ginny remained in her spot.

Ron and Hermione, not able to hear anything that happened with Ginny and Harry, could only look on at Harry's retreating figure. A breath of two later Ginny retreated from the door and ran up the main staircase.

"What in Merlin's pants just happened?" Ron asked.

"No idea, but I'm going to find out. Let's catch up to Harry." Hermione said scrambling to stand up.

Draco had been beyond angry. He couldn't decide whom he was more mad at; himself or Harry, or that ginger haired Weasley bitch. Draco had been angry with himself because of how he handled the situation, by not handling it. He was mad at Harry because he had allowed Draco to think they could start some sort of relationship. And he was mad at the ginger bitch because she had the nerve to try place herself between himself and Harry.

"Draco!" The blonde could hear Harry a ways away calling after him. By then Draco had already reached the shoreline of the lake and plopped down on some rocks.

"You going to ignore me after I've called after you?" Harry said a little out of breath trying to rush over to Draco.

"Yes." Draco groused.

"I didn't think Ginny would corner me like that. I would have much rather went and sat by you. She was just being so persistent to talk even though I didn't want to. " Harry rushed out taking a seat on a rock by Draco.

"Are you with her?" Draco barked out, glaring at Harry.

"What? No. I swear! I broke things off with Ginny a long time ago. " Harry said trying to sound convincing. He needed Draco to believe him on this. Ginny was old news.

"Do you still like her? " Draco had still felt angry and he didn't want to be forgiving with Harry just yet.

"No. I told her that I had feelings for someone else. I didn't say who because I knew you still didn't want anyone to know just yet, but I tired to make it so she knew I had moved on from her. I care about you and I want to be able to have any sort of relationship I can with you so long as you let me." Harry rushed. Out of the corner of Harry's eye he could see Hermione and Ron making their way towards

Draco sat contemplating Harry's words quietly. He had a scowl on his face and his arms crossed as if protecting himself and preserving his anger. But who was Draco kidding? He could tell Harry was being sincere, but Draco wanted to hold onto his anger. It was a comfort, albeit a negative one.

"Just think it over, okay? I really am sorry you got upset. But really, I did break things off with Ginny awhile ago. Please believe me." Harry stood up as Ron and Hermione finally caught up to the boys on the rocks.

"Everything alright?" Ron asked first looking from Draco to Harry and back again. CLearly he thought whatever was going on was Draco's fault.

"Maybe." Harry said hoping to sound convincing.

Hermione wasn't fooled but she let it pass. If Harry wanted her or Ron to know what was going on he'd let them know. Eventually.

"So where are we supposed to be meeting Professor Sprout at?" Ron chipped in also noticing how evasive and unconvincing Harry and Draco were being.

"So we have Herbology first off? Out here?" Harry asked looking around and only seeing the rocks and lake and the school.

"I'm right this way students." The group turned their heads as one in the direction of Professor Sprouts voice. She was currently at the waters and Forbidden Forests edge. No wonder they hadn't seen her, the Professor was practically hidden by the fallen branches hanging from trees.

Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and practically ripped it off his shoulder in excitement. She dragged him off to where Professor Sprout was with too much eagerness.

Harry stood still at the rocks waiting for Draco to get up. Draco dusted off his robes unnecessarily but as he was still mulling over things in his mind it gave him a momentary distraction.

"As you're still staring at me, let me just say, I believe you. But I'm still mad." Draco said finally looking up at Harry.

With a sigh of relief Harry nodded. "That's fine. We can talk more about it later if you like."

"We're talking about a lot of things later, aren't we?" Draco said. He bit his lip then continued "Let's make lunch later."

"Lunch?" Harry gave Draco a confused look.

"Yes. Lunch. We'll have lunch together. I didn't get to eat my breakfast comfortably, and you haven't eaten at all so yes. Lunch. I know a good private spot. Meet me outside the dormitory when you're done shaking those two off. Tell them what you like." And with that Draco walked off to meet the other two with the professor.

Professor Sprout had given the group the task of clearing away broken branches and tree limbs. She had said it was the after effect of a storm. The Professor went on to discuss that they'd be mainly assisting her that day to Hermione's dismay.

After a time looking at his friends and Draco from a distance Harry followed.

 _Had Draco just asked him out to lunch?!_

* * *

 **You bet your sweet Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans he did! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one is coming soon enough. Feel free to comment. All critiques are welcome. ^_^**


End file.
